Belladdin
by B gal
Summary: a parody of a movie. Bell was a normal city skum until she finds something that changes her life forever.


(an: I did an Aladdin parody. The difference? It's a genre change one. I hope you enjoy. Disclamier: I only own a few OCs.)

A girl was walking in a town.

She was a teen with black hair, purple eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black t-shirt, black skirt and black boots.

"They must be something good around here..." The girl muttered.

Then, she bumped into a bunny.

He had grey fur with a white tummy. He took a bite out of a random carrot.

"Em, what's up, Doc?" He asked.

"I was looking around, what the heck is this place?" She asked.

The rabbit smirked. Behind him was a panting duck.

"How he forced me to ride into this dump, I'll never know," He said.

"Your in Toonabaga," He said.

The girl blinked.

"The city of romance."

He put the duck closed to him.

"Enchantment."

He then got out a random selling cart.

"And the best merchence the world has ever know!" He said.

The girl sighed.

"Come here, um, what's your name?"

"It's Sam," The girl said.

She went closed.

"Here is the best coffie maker in the world, makes home maded fries," The rabbit went on.

He faced her.

"And it'll not break. It'll-"

The thing then got a top bounced off.

"It broke," He said.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm had no time for this," Sam said.

She walked off.

"I asked directions from a merchent and this is what I get," She muttered under her breath.

"DON'T LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The rabbit was in front of her.

"I got something in most value," He said.

"You mean directions?" Sam asked.

The rabbit got out a thermous.

"No, but this," He said.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Sorry mr., ummmmmm..."

"Bugs.

"Mr. Bugs, but I had to get going."

Sam walked on.

"This isn't your normal thermous," Bugs said, "it once change a course of a young girl's life. A girl who what's more then she seemed."

Bugs went in front of her.

"A dimond in the ruff."

The duck rolled his eyes

"Not this story agian," He said, "it's always the same. The boy gets a ratty life, meets a girl, fell in-"

He got cut off when a random bomb went in front of him.

"Damn script writers..." He said before his beak fell off and he turned into ash.

The two looked at him, blankly.

"..."

"Anyway, you'll like to hear the tale?"

Sam shrugged.

"I'll listen as long as you give some directions after wards," She said.

Bugs got out a flash light.

"It begins on a dark night, where a dark woman waits with a dark purpose..."

* * *

A woman in her early twentys was waiting with two other figures. 

She had long black hair, blood red eyes, black lips, blood stained claws for finger nails, two blood stained vampire fangs, pale skin and dressed in a black tank top, a blood red mini skirt and black high heels with really pointy tips. She looked really hot and was holding a flame sword.

The man named Vlad Masters came in front of her.

"Your late," She said in a sneer.

"My aplogies, little miss pachent," He said.

"You have it then?" She asked.

"I had to bribe a few idiots, but I got it."

He hold up a half of a golden beatal.

The woman was about to grabbed when Vlad pulled it out of her reach.

"The treasure?" He asked.

Then, a gloved hand grabbed it.

He was a boy at the age of twelve with black hair, blue eyes, green skin and dressed in a magenta shirt with light pink selves with points on them, black gloves, alien-isk backpack, black jeans and black boots.

Then, a genie took it from him.

He had black hair, purple eyes, peach skin and dressed in a pair of black glasses and a blue dress top with a white ruffel.

He passed it to her while she got the other half.

"Trust me, my halpless fool," She said, "you'll get what's coming to you."

"What she said," The other two said in asuion.

When she put the two together, it flew off.

"Follow it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.

She got on a flame horse and follow the bug.

It landed on a hill.

The hill turned into a tiger head.

"At last, after all taking a portain of my life serching, the cave of wonders," She said.

"Wow, it's bigger then the picture," The genie said.

"Oh my god," Vlad said.

The woman grabbed him by the shirt.

"Get me the thermous," She sneered, "the rest of the treasure is yours, but the thermous is my."

Vlad shrugged.

"I had no idea why the thermous is that inportant," He muttered.

"Yes, go get the thermous of doom," The boy said.

"Yeah, whoo hoo for you," The genie said.

He then turned to the woman.

"Hey, where did you dig up this wacho?" He asked.

"Silence," She sneered.

Vlad faced the cave.

"Who dare distrubed my slumber?" He asked.

"It's Vlad," He said, "a humble weathy man."

"Know this," The cave said, "only one may enter, one who's worth far within. The dimond in the ruff."

Vlad looked at her.

"Just go in," She sneered, "it's proablly some jiberish anyways."

Vald took one step. He then got shalllowed whole. Sand blowed all over them.

"Bring me the dimond."

The woman cleaned herself off. The boy got out of the dust to reviled long alien antenites and alien eyes the same color as his shirt.

"I don't belived it," He said, "I just don't belived it."

"We're never going to get a hold of that stupid thermous!!!!!!!!!!" The genie yelled.

"This is pathic," The alien said.

"Even small, green and dumb agrees with me," The genie said.

"Patchencem Zim and Norm, patchence," The woman sneered.

She grabbed the peices.

"Vlad was less then worthy."

"Well there's a big surprize," Norm said with scarcasum,"I think I'll had a heart attack and die from surprize. What the heck are we going to do? We got a big problem here, Demon, a big-"

Demon grabbed his mouth.

"I know that," She sneered.

She dropped him to the ground.

"I must find this...dimond in the ruff."

(an: How's that? R&R, but no flames. I used Norm as one of the chars since sugessted in another fic. And I was wonder if I should used Bloo or Grim as Genie... he's not coming up until later, so whatever.)


End file.
